


a girl her age has one thing on her mind (Murder)

by Zoe324



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, that mostly occur offscreen as this is essentially a dialogue heavy fic, unconventional uses of paperwork, wacky murder hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe324/pseuds/Zoe324
Summary: DOS Rolling Remix Entry





	a girl her age has one thing on her mind (Murder)

“You’ve known about Danzo for a long time,” Sasuke starts as they meet under layers and layers of privacy seals. “And I know you. Shikako, what sort of plan do you have?”

“Honestly, not much of one,” Shikako answered with a deliberately casual shrug of her shoulders. “There are a few petty things I’ve done to annoy him over the years that look incidental enough to not draw attention. But I haven’t been able to come up with a workable plan.”

Sasuke stopped her, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t tell me that the time your heart stopped beating in the hokage’s office when you were a genin after that pet retrieval mission gone wrong was some sort of plan to inconvenience Danzo.”

“No,” Shikako denied, “I didn’t _plan_ anything at all, it was just a happy coincidence. I mean, I was very unpleasantly surprised to find him in Tsunade-sama’s office and that may have caused me to _accidentally_ cause my heart to stop beating, but not something I did on purpose!”

Sasuke’s only response is to raise an eyebrow, somehow more eloquent than a five minute monologue.

“To be perfectly honest,” Shikako said with a guilty sigh, “the main reason I’ve not been caught by Danzo so far has been due to the fact that I haven’t actually  _ done _ anything to stop him.”

“Not doing something is not the same as not plotting something,” Sasuke prodded.

“I mean, I some very bad plans that would probably kill Danzo but have too many drawbacks to actually be workable.”

“Such as?”

Shikako began listing off plans, ticking them off on her fingers as she went.

“Attack him in the light of day on the street and get him to publicly reveal evidence of his eyeball stealing crimes? I mean that plan would probably work best if the attack occurred near as many jounin or even as many Hyuuga as possible. Their clan is rightfully also very touchy about dojutsu theft and they have the political weight to hopefully keep an investigation from being buried. But I doubt we would survive and the chance of bystander interference or casualties is too high. A sufficiently large and strong enough explosion to kill him would do too much collateral damage as he hardly ever leaves the village. Going after the ROOT base has the same problem as it is right underneath parts of the village.”

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, “We’re shinobi. Trained ANBU agents even, specializing in sabotage. Surely we can be more subtle than massive explosions.”

“Our other go-to plans for sabotage are natural disasters - again, too much collateral damage - and hauntings. And I seriously doubt that coming into contact with the spirits of those he has wronged will lead him to go confess his crimes to Tsunade-sama.” Shikako pointed out dryly before continuing. 

“A stealth attack or poisoning attempt is more likely than not going to be caught by his ROOT agents or by Danzo himself. All that would do is put him on notice that someone wants to assassinate him,” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I have no doubt there is a list longer than my sword of people who want him dead.”

“That actually might work.” Shikako’s tone of voice gained a specific contemplative quality that Sasuke recognized from more than one ANBU mission with nontraditional completion of mission objectives even if the matching facial expression was typically hidden under a mask. “I suppose one thing we could do is frame someone else for Danzo’s death or attempted murder, since I don’t think we will be able to take him out on our first try.”

“It would be best,” Shikako elaborated, a plan building in her mind, “if we framed someone from outside the village. Framing someone in the village is much more likely to backfire.”

“Who do we know who has believably been in contact with Danzo who lives outside the village who we don’t like enough to frame them for his murder?”

“Orochimaru?” Shikako offered after a moment, “There’s that piece of his soul in the curse mark we could use.”

-o0o-

“You know everyone thinks we are sneaking off to-” Sasuke made a disgusted face and a vague hand gesture, not even wanting to say it out loud even under the protection of the layers of privacy seals coating the walls.

“Make out in every supply closet between here and the Hokage Tower?” Shikako answered unconcerned and not even looking up from the seal in her lap.

“Yes. And I see you aren’t upset by this a bit, are you?”

“No? It’s a good cover for the slightly more concerning reason of murder we are  _ actually _ sneaking off for. And we both know it’s not true.”

“How, how did these rumors even start?” Sasuke paced with flustered energy. “Who would even-” he cut himself off, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“You know. Who was it,” he demands.

“Mainly Kiba, but from what I heard from Shino, the original idea came from Sai.”

“Sai.” Sasuke said flatly.

“I think it’s his way of helping? Providing a plausible reason for how we’re acting?”

Sasuke let out a frustrated noise before slumping down next to Shikako.

“What seal is that?” Sasuke asks, clearly interested in changing the subject.

“I don’t have a name for it, it’s just an idea I’ve been toying with. I mean, imitating acts of god and ghosts is our thing. Might as well play to our strengths.”

-o0o-

“You know,” Shikako says later to Ibiki, “I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ to happen.”

Ibiki doesn’t have to voice how unconvinced he is by Shikako’s assertion. The incredulous silence communicates far more than words can convey. 

“So how is Uchiha-san doing?” Shikako asks, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Aside from the understandable shock of being alive after very clearly remembering being killed? Surprisingly fine. Although I expect that to change once the shock has worn off.” Ibiki answers.

“Shikako,” he says after a pause. “Explain to me how a seal resulted in the death of Shimura Danzo and the resurrection of a Uchiha shinobi who has been dead for years.”

“I did warn Danzo-sama about the danger of the seal, before I handed him the scroll,” Shikako starts. “The seal appears to be based off of Orochimaru’s research on souls and Edo Tensei. It works by utilizing a rare upper level Sharingan technique used to cheat death and only activates under very specific circumstances...”

-o0o-

“Oh man,” Kiba said with an incredulous yet impressed voice. “Only Shikako would kill someone and break the laws of nature by literally handing them paperwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't decide which Uchiha actually gets resurrected with Danzo's death. The two leading candidates were Kagami, the original eyeball theft victim or Shisui, the more recent eyeball theft victim and my friend-shaped fav. In the end it doesn't matter for the sake of this fic so feel free to imagine to your heart's content. I mean, it could be Uzume so Amano can have his best friend back...


End file.
